A softer Side
by imperfectperfection99
Summary: Draco and Harry have been long time friends and seperated, can they let there hearts warm and come back toghther or will Draco still be a hard shell?
1. A look at the pass

**A softer side**

**A look at the past**

_Flashback Harry's POV_

_It was in year one that we first met, he said that he could help me choose my friends I told him I didn't need his help, I told him I could choose my own friends. I made friends with a girl named Hermione Granger and a boy named Ronald Weasley. They detested him not one thing I said could make them change their minds, he wasn't all that bad; sure he had an attitude and was cold but who wouldn't be, look at who his father was, he kind of had a softer side if you watched him close enough, actually he does have a soft side unfortunately it is hidden by the shell his father forced him to reside in, if it weren't for his father he would be like this … we would not have to be like this, separated by miles, my love for him still burning me beneath my skin, making it hard to breath… to exist knowing that a few miles away the boy that I love's life continues never ceasing to stop to even ponder the idea of us being together. All these things I have to keep buried in my soul due to our different classes and cliques I am a Gryffindor and he … well he is my forbidden love. _

Harry laid back on his bed his eyes swollen to the familiar tears and pondered this, he silently beat himself up for never telling Draco the way he felt … for never letting him close enough … for not being there when he needed him the most, sure they had become friends, but friends come and go especially those you have to keep secret. Why did he have to do this? He had to do this because of the different groups, after all Slytherins weren't allowed to mingle with Griffindor's it was unethical, illogical even why were two of the greatest friends forced to be friends thru secrecy? Because of the wizarding world's view on social status on differences why did the wizarding world have the first say on what was right and what was wrong, who gave them that privilege that right … nobody it's just the way it went.

Draco was supposed to be coming to visit Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe soon or so he told his father, during those "visits" he would usually come and visit me but would he … after what I made him go thru alone? It was terrible all he needed was a friend to tell him that his mother would be happier and that she was fortunate enough to escape but I just … I just didn't know what to say, maybe if I would have said something he would have stayed, maybe… just maybe I could have told him how I felt but that was too late now he had moved away just a little under two years ago.

Mean while on another part of the globe, in another quaint town Draco sat up again to the eerie glow of his laptop screen, hoping waiting for Harry to send him anything, an email, a message anything, just to let him know that Harry was still alive and that they were still friends. But day after day, week after week, month after month nothing came and night after night Draco would sit there hoping just hoping but hoping didn't do anything at least it didn't do anything for his mother…

_Flashback_

_It was two years ago on Christmas eve, It was a fairly cold day at the mansion and the air got even colder as his parents voices grew louder "You are impossible you stupid nitwit" his father yelled "You can't do anything right, you are a good for nothing piece of shit, about the only thing your good for is sex and your getting mighty sloppy at that too it's a wonder I didn't leave you years ago!" his father sniggered " But that's all right now while you pretend to have your happy little life MY son grows older and soon he will follow in my footsteps and become one of the greatest death eaters for one of the greatest men a position you could never fill." His father sighed "its sad isn't it that you just never fit my standards… that's why I have to kill you, you see I just have no use for you I have Beatrice now and you are destroying all my chances. So do you have any last words before I clear the earth of your scum?" Luscious bit out bitterly at is his quivering wife. "As a matter of fact I do... before you kill me there are a few things I want to say and to let you know. Draco will NEVER follow in your footsteps you are not a man you are a monster, my sister is making a big mistake if she allows you into her life you are nothing but piece of crum so dirty and disgusting that anyone that wants to touch you must have had the imperio curse put on them. Now kill me, but kill me quickly because I don't want Draco to know what kind of a man you truly are tell him that I did it to myself …"_

The only thing Draco could remember after that was the bright green light coming out from under his parent's door and he knew what his father had done. He hated to think about it, it was painful waking up the next morning waiting to see his mother walk down the stairs, never again being able to hear her soft footsteps as she came to check on him every morning , or to hear her say "I love you" just one last time. It seemed like He was always waiting, always waiting for something good to happen but nothing ever did … except Harry. But Harry was gone now and there would never be a time where they could see each other again, all he wanted was to hold him in his arms to feel some kind of passion and love his father could never provide. He wanted to be with Harry to be able to hold on to something that he knew would last but that would never happen Harry was in love when he left.

_Maybe he thinks I'm mad at him? I hope not I could never be mad at him he is what keeps me going everyday, he is the one willing me to breath, and he is the one keeping me alive._ Draco thought to himself God he hoped Harry wasn't mad at him, I guess the only way to find out is to send him an e-mail…

Hahahahaha did I leave you ahnging?


	2. Distanced love

**Distanced Love**

Okay, Okay you can all yell at me now if you like ... I am sorry that I left you hanging like that but here's a hint about what might happen in this story ... yah right like I was actually going to tell you! Keep reading if you want to find out more. Here is my Disclaimer which I stupidly forgot to add on the last page I do not unfortunately own the Harry Potter books and I do not read the future so if you think that this is what might happen in #7 you are wrong. Now read on my fellow friends ...

"Okay here it goes" Draco thought to himself as his screen blinked back at him.

_Dear Harry, I know we have not spoken for a year and I doubt you even remember me or if this is even your email but, I just needed to tell you that I still think about, that I've waited and waited for you to send me something an email a phone call ... anything we were such good friends even though we had to keep it a secret. I am sorry if I made you mad and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye it's just that my father... well he doesn't like waiting_ _. I am sorry and well I am hoping, wishing, waiting for this to get to you but if it doesn't know that I am always thinking of you. Goodbye my dear old mate._

Draco fingers quivered over the mouse wondering if his letter told to much, he thought to himself it's now or never, and with that he sighed deeply and pushed send... waiting yet again for a reply.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Harry's laptop screen awoke him from yet another restless sleep. Why was it that he could not stop thinking about Draco they were just friends they could never be more no one would allow it , so why even bother dreaming the impossible? He thought to himself. It was three o'clock in the morning who on earth would send him an email this morning ... Harry reluctantly pulled the blankets of his body and wandered slowly thru the dark grasping, and reaching to find his glasses, once they were firmly put in the familiar place on his face he grabbed his laptop and gazed at the screen... YOU HAVE MAIL it said so Harry clicked on the button and up popped a message from torturedprince a once familiar name Harry took a deep breath in and cried silently to himself this couldn't be true this was not the boy he loved was it? Was he alive? Where was he? Why had it taken him so long to reach him? Why oh why was he not here? Was he mad at me? These questions ran thru Harry's head over and over again, as Harry started to write back ...

_Dear Draco, I could never forget you, you are what keeps me alive and waiting I dreamed of this day the day we would be able to speak again, I miss you so much Draco I want to see you, no I don't WANT to see you I need to see you. I never sent anything because I thought that you were mad at me because I didn't say anything to help you after what your father did. We are still good friends we are just distanced by a few miles that's okay as long as I know you are still alive and well I am happy. I didn't know how to tell you this Draco but I love you... as more then a friend and now that I've told you, you can do with it what you please. Goodbye Draco I will love you forever for you are my distanced love. _


End file.
